Elrren Arrowleaf
Ranger Elrren Arrowleaf was first a scout from the Cenarion Circle, fighting the Burning Legion in the Outlands, and the Scourge in Northrend. He has recently joined the Winterblade Regiment Biography and History Elrren Arrowleaf was born only 400 years ago in his family's manor east of Starfall Village. Elrren grew up without seing his parents too much, when he was young. His mother, a local priestess for Starfall Village had buisness to take of in the small town, and his father, Lurin Saberstrike whom he had never really seen, since he was slumbering inside the nearest Barrow Dens. Elrren spend most of his day with his sister, playing in the snowy landscape of Wintersrpring. When they were home, they used to be taught as scholars by the family's housemaid. Thus did Elrren grow up, peacefully in the silent Winterspring. But on the brink of adulthood Elrren choosed to be practiced by the Sentinels in the arts of war. While Elrren reached adulthood, he was introduced into the outside forests beyond Winterspring, as he - like very night elf should - came to know the forests of Ashenvale. Along with his Sentinel mentors he was taught the ways of survival, hunting and archery - which he had choosed himself - in the lush groves around the forests. When hes education ended at long last, he was once again send to be educated this time among scrolls and books in the sacred city of Nighthaven. Elrren studied years long through, meanwhile his younger sister was educated as a huntress in the night elven regiment, The Starseekers. But after news of a brute greenskinned race appearing in the southern of Ashenvale, Elrren realised - aswell as his entire race - that the silence before the storm was over. As the third war continued and the Scourge with their demon masters raveged Ashenvale further, Elrren and his family, all trained for war, defended the path to Moonglade, to protect the sacred grove. Soon as their numbers faltered further and further, the demon attacks stopped, and the Arrowleaf family and the other defenders found themselves to rally with their fellow kind to prepare for a giant battle before the great World Tree, Nordrassil. The battle itself, while a initially sorrowful for the night elves from the loss of their immortality, did not weaken Elrren's heart. While he mourned and honored the fallen from the war, hes relatives suffered no loss of lives, in the battle. Elrren had never been fully respected his goddess, Elune, properly - as he says himself. But after knowing the fact that hes family members all was alive he accepted it as a sign of Elunes fortune, and from that honored her every night and thanked her for keeping his family alive. The years following the war he joined the Cenarion Circle eager to work for the gold he would earn. After a year of work at them, he purchased hes very own house in the lushful city of Darnassus, where he still lives. Long after the Alliance expedition to Norhtrend was set in motion, Elrren was moved by his superiors in the Cenarion Circle to serve the Winterblades, to replace the former Winterblade, Warden Teroan Moonrain, whom attempted to assassinate High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. Since, Elrren have been fighting the trolls of Gurubashi and the other enemies of Ashenvale under the command of his regiment superiors. Appearance and personality Elrren is tall and agile of build, with a muscular body, mostly his arms from his proffesions of bows and ranged weapons. He have have a slight and little fullbeard, along with his long hair, purple. He normally keeps his hair into a long ponytail. Elrren never leaves his house without his armor, consisting of primary leather, thereafter mail and plate. Elrren has since his teenagehood been known as overprotective, even knowing it fully well, himself, trying sometimes to resist it and let he ones he love protect themselves which he even know they can, though sometimes it have comed to his advantage. Since the brink of of him entering adulthood, Elrren's mother and sister have eagerly been working hard to make Elrren believe in such things as love and what follows, most times in vain. Elrren did not think about girls or women in his youth due to his education, saying that he "had more important things to things about than spending his younger years with time-consuming cuddling", not knowing how it felt to love somebody, or being loved back. All that has changed though, since lately where he found the true love, in the meeting with the winterblade sentinel, Kim'zaram Moonstorm, which quickly formed into a strong relationship. Other than his overprotectiveness, Elrren have always been remarked as easy to make smile and laugh. Though hes also has other thoughts as of being xenophobic - towards other races than his own, that is -, curious and loyal. When angry or stressed Elrren always keeps to struggle himself from losing himself to in getting provoked to anything violent - not that it is too hard for him -, and prefers to keep himself calm, mostly due to acting wisely and honorable. Combat style When Elrren as young choosed the Sentinels rather than druidic trainers, he was already there believed for following his own passions, because of the fact that a male sentinel was rather disordinary at that time. During his training among the Sentinels he choosed the bow as he weapon, preferably the crossbow, though it was not considered too traditional. When Elrren is in combat he focuses best on having allies among him. When tragetting to kill an enemy, he first fires a single quickened shot, thereafter a more steady and aimed shot, and another quickened should it have proven to be neccesary. As said, he prefers to wear light, but hardened leather armor on the base of his armor, while a layer of mail and plate components, allowing him moving swiftly and freely. Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance Characters Category:Males